101 ways to DIE!
by LillyAnnaPoo
Summary: If You love dieing, your a murder. If you love funny stuff, you should read this. And If you love both, your BUZZ BUNNY!
1. WHAT YOU LOOKING AT!

Ok this is connected to the Submit a Way to DIE! thing, so there are going to be some ways to die by other people and some ways to die by me! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED

1- Centaurs awsome mythical creaters? THINK AGAIN!

"PERCY JACKSON GET YO BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" said a extremly angry Annabeth as she stomped over right side of The Centaurs Lane, opposite of the victim in this case, Percy Jackson.

He looked up from the extremly hard task of tieing his shoe, "What did I-" "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THE HELL YOU DID KNOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Percy sighed, Annabeth had been acting like this ever sence his stupid teenage hormons got her pregnant.

He started to walk over when he heared the hoves! He try to run and shout but nothing worked! He screamed like a girl when the Centaurs hit him. And hit him. And hit him. And hit him. For almost five years!

Once it was all over, Annabeth, nealed next to his crushed, paper thin body and said, "Dont think your off the hook yet, You still got to pay the rent."

Idea By:Icecreamsundaes2011

* * *

><p>2- Litter infront of a styr? WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKIN' BOY?<p>

Nico and Grover sat on the hill holding hands, eating candy bars, and giggling like little school girls. Life was great life was amazing life was-" Nico, What the hell did you just do!" Grover said as Nico dropped his candy paper on the ground and it blew away, "wow grov. I'm sor-" The last words he ever said...

Idea By: artemishunter77

* * *

><p>3- Crying your eyes out... Litterally<p>

The crazy weird emo kid, Nico sat on the forest floor crying for no reason. He cryed all day and night till one day, "ME EYES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHERE BE ME EYES" soon he killed himself because with no eyes he could no longer let his feelings out with tears... :...(

Idea By: Lillyannapoo

* * *

><p>4- Make a dirty kid take wash his hands? WHO DOES THAT?<p>

'Stupid step-mom...' Nico thought as he walked into the restroom, 'Making me wash my hands.' He turned on the water, slowly put his hand in..."NOOO!" He screamed as the water went right through his hand! All these years of never washing his hand must of turned his hand **into **dirt! Persephone stood in the door way, cheering at the top of her lungs.

Idea By: Part me Part Mythstica Temptist seeing she got my mind onto sinks...:P

* * *

><p>Love, hate, anything in the middle? Tell me! Just leave a comment(if you dont know how...WHATS WRONG WIT YOU!)<p> 


	2. CHOCOLATE!

**ok here is chapter 2 now to people out there I need more ways to die! go to submit a way to die and put a way to die! or you could submit here! I own no People from the Percy Jackson books and if the way to die has a name under it that aint mine the idea isnt mine!**

6- Who signs up for a beauty pageant when they know there mentaly crazy half-sister is in it (Really, WHO DOES THAT?)  
>Piper sat in her room putting some weird pageant girl stuff on her face, when out of no where, "YOU SHALL DIE!" screamed Drew. Before piper knew it she was being attacked by hundreds of hairless cats! What a beutiful way to die.<p>

Idea By: Someone

7- Never,ever, trust marshmellows...NEVER!

Thalia sat stairing at the stars, " what a beutiful night..." she said as she sat stairing at the stars. As she sat stairing at the stars a small baby marshmellow came up to her and said hi. Thalia stoped siting and stairing at the stars to look at the marshmellow. She picked it up and cuddled it... She was never seen again...

Idea By:Someone

8- Twins + Twincest= AWESOMENESS!... And death...

Connor sat down and opened up his Gmail ( God Mail ) and saw he had one new message it said to get Travis and click on link, so he got Travis and clicked on the link and started reading what had poped up,'_ The boy stared lovingly at his twin," I love you tommy!" they lached lips in a firey kiss of love and passi-' _the twins had already stoped breathing.

Idea by: Om3ga's Z3r0

**I Know its short but I need more Ideas people!**


End file.
